Finding Our Way
by Redhairedfangirl
Summary: AU,Total Rogan!With the people around! Rory and Logan met at her parents wedding when they were 10, and have been best friends ever since. Talks about them dealing with other people in their life, and in each others. About them dealing when their feelings and friends start pushing them closer then they ever where before. Rated T because i'm paranoid, might change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- OK, so for those who Have already read my story their was a slight problem.**

 **I accidentally posted the first chapter befor the prologue, so here it is!**

 **Now for first timers: This is a total Rogan AU so if you don't like these types of stories I highly reccomend you stop right now.**

 **I love these stories especially the ones were they grow up together, so I though I'd give it a try.**

 **I would like to thank -itsorhere- for helping me get started' you should go check out her GG story -Holding Your Hand-.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own enething in the GG seires.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **10 years old**

Business acquaintances, that's the normal excuse. "Come Logan dear some business acquaintances of your fathers are throwing a party, you must come, to keep up the appearance." That's all the Huntzberger family cares about, their appearance. Not their only sons happiness and definitely not his constant complaints.

That particular event was a wedding, the unification of the Hayden's and Gilmore's.

 **RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL**

Being only 10 years old, he didn't understand why it was such a big deal, them having a child outside marriage that is.

Although that's all everybody else seemed to be talking about.

"The bastard child" "She's illegitimate"...

Those snippets of information found their way to Logan's young ears.

Soon after hearing this, the young boy had had enough and decided to walk around and investigate.

He found some of the average things, kitchen, rooms for the bride and groom to get ready in. After that he found some unique things he never thought he would find in on of high society's functions.

There was a carousel, a gym and last but not least, his personal favorite the library.

As the boy walked into the library he spotted a young girl around his age sitting on a chair in one of the corners.

After a few minutes of staring at the girl, he took a step forward, in the process knocking a book from the shelf to his left.

The moment the book fell on the floor the girl looked up.

The first thing Logan noticed were her vibrant blue eyes, they were stunning.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

The blue eyed girl asked in a harsh tone.

"My name is Logan, Logan Huntzberger."

The smirk clear on his face.

"Hip hip hooray for you, you should get a T-shirt, But you haven't answered me, What do you want?"

Logan felt slightly intimidated by the girl, her eyes seeming to look into his soul' so unlike his usual responses this one was dead honest, as he felt he owed it to her.

"Nothing, I swear, it was just getting way too boring sitting there listening to them talking about business routs and stocks ugh!"

The young boy definitely didn't like talking about those thing at such a young age.

"Ah, got you, this is my first time at one of these thing, my mum told me they were boring, but I always thought she was exaggerating."

"Exaggerating, please, nothing she could have said would have been enough."

"Who is your mother by the way?"

With a slight chuckle she answered, "you probably know her, it is her wedding after all."

"Ah, the famous Lorelei Gilmore, I should have guessed."

"That you should have, anyway I need to get back to my book, you are welcome to join me Logan Huntzberger."

Whilst picking up a book Logan felt like he had to ask, "so what is your name?"

"Ah, now that is for me to know and you to find out."

 **12 years old**

"Mum?" no answer was heard from the large house. "Dad?" she tried once more, still no answer.

The young girl used to hate coming home to an empty house, but, since meeting her best friend at her parents wedding two years ago, its was her absolute favorite thing.

After the wedding had ended the young Huntzberger had searched for the name of the girl with the blue eyes. It wasn't too difficult as he knew she was the daughter of the bride and groom. He had found her name and met her again in the next society function. Since that day they spent most of their waking moments together.

"Come on Logan they are not home, even though I have no idea what you are so afraid of, both my parents love you!"

"Oh come on ace! You know I don't like parents, mine give me a hard enough time."

"Now I know your parents are nothing like mine but still."

"You're exaggerating, you always complain about your parents, them sending you to boarding schools. But I know you secretly love it. As somehow you and the other two stooges always get sent to the same schools, while me and Steph are stuck in Chilton all alone!"

The frustration was clear in Rory's voice which only amused Logan further.

"Oh, come on it's not as bad as you say, I know you love Chilton, and this way you have Paris and Lane as well as Steph."

"Yeh, fine." Rory agreed reluctantly.

 **14 years old**

He saw her leaning against the lockers talking to some boy!

As Logan started walking towards his Ace, he heard her laughing at something that the boy had just said. Laughing! He did however take immense pleasure in the fact that in about 2 minutes Rory would most likely forget all about that boy.

Just as he was about to walk towards her, that boy (as Logan had decided to call him), had once again shown exactly why he had decided he hated him.

He pointed me out to Rory! Way to ruin the surprise! Thanks alot!

As Rory turned, he saw the annoyed expression on her face, she was probably going to tell me off for staring at her, but then she saw who I was.

I'm pretty sure that everyone turned their heads at Ace's squeal, but I didn't notice or particularly care as just at that moment she came running towards me.

I was pretty sure she was going to give me a hug so I opened my arms towards her, but instead she slapped me! Right on my face!My poor beautiful face!

"Hey! What the hell was that for!"

I asked her in a shocked tone.

"That was for not telling me you were back! I would have come and picked you up from the airport!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

"I know! That's why! I wanted to surprise you!

By the way I have another surprise! I have finally convinced my parents to let me go to school here at Chilton!"

Another long shriek came from the mouth of the fourteen year old girl.

"Does this meas the other muckrakers are here too?"

"Oh, come on Ace, since when do we ever go anywhere without each other?"

Another loud shriek was heard, most of the students left extremely confused, whilst the ones who knew Rory and Logan from the days when they went to school together, left slightly afraid. As they knew what they could do if they put their minds to it, especially when they were together.

* * *

 **A/n- So what do you think? Should I bother? Should I let it burn in hell?Tell me what you think by pressing that favorite/follow button! Or write a review!**

 **Thanks for makimg time to read my creation! Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK, so this is the first chapter! For those of you who have read my story before this is the same chapter I have just changed the order of them, after the confusion I had.**

 **If you havn't yet read this chapter, hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S- this will be the time line of the story' the previous chapter was just a short catch up on their life! They are 16.**

 **Last but not least I would like to thank -itsorhere- for helping me with some of the ideas' you are an amazing friend, you should defiantly go check out her story -Holding Your Hand-!**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill, if not just for you: I sadly don't own the characters/events in the i did Rogan would most defiantly not have split.**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

"But Aceeeee!" Logan whines.

"I said no right? That's my final answer, so shut it, I'm trying to watch, you know it's against the rules to interrupt!" Rory says mock anger clear in her voice.

"But you promised you'd go to the function with me! How am I supposed to survive it without you?!"

"You'll manage I'm sure" Rory exclaimed, the finality of her words clear to the boy sitting across from her.

"Anyway I'm certain that at least 10 blond bimbos are already lined up to walk into the room with you by their side."

"Maybe so, but how can I let someone else be the luckiest girl in the room, being with me, without at least giving you the option?" Logan asked aware to Rory's annoyance but choosing to ignore it.

"Sweet" She exclaimed sarcastically whilst pushing him off of the comfy couch.

"You better stay there too, it's the place that suits you best after all."

Rory says. Her laughter echoing throughout the room.

 **RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL**

 **Logan p.o.v**

I absolutely hate these things, the only decent part of them used to be him and

Rory mocking everybody.

Ever since Chris and Lorelei's wedding they were a packet deal at these events. 6 whole years it lasted since they were 10 up until this day, being 16.

Now for the first time he had to come alone , well with someone else, hence the blond slung on his arm.

It was all Dean's fault, him and Rory have been together for hardly a month and he already hated him.

He was slowly slowly stealing Rory away from him.

It started with her canceling dinner, then him crashing their movie night, their one.

Now here he was stealing Rory from him in these boring events, leaving him surrounded only by rich annoying stuck up high society people.

Right at that moment he saw them walking in through the large oak doors, Rory looking as gorgeous as ever

She was with him, that annoying, intruding, arrogant best friend stealer, he absolutely completely, hated the guy.

 **Rory p.o.v**

Walking through the large oak doors, she couldn't help but spot Logan sitting near one of the tables.

He looked amazing, she could not deny that.

Right at that moment she saw the blond sitting almost completely on his lap.

she knew she had come with a date, and that she had told him to do so, but she still felt that tingle of jealousy spreading through her heart.

She almost immediately convinced herself it was only because he was her best friend and nothing else, but even to herself she didn't sound completely convincing…..

* * *

 **A/N: So, for the first timers how was it? If you liked it you should hit that follow/favorite button, or write a review!**

 **Now I will most likely update one day yes' one day no. Hope you enjoyed! Xx**


End file.
